Practice Makes Perfect
by Dragon Aurora
Summary: Flirting is a dangerous game. Oneshot. Squinoa.


Hello again! So I recently started playing Final Fantasy VIII for the first time (wow, I'm behind the times) and love the awkward fumbling steps Squall and Rinoa take in their friendship. I'm really not that far into it, and I feel kinda wrong posting this before I know all the details, but I can't wait. I hope I didn't screw up their personalities to badly, but if I did, be sure to let me know.

REVIEWS ARE AWESOME. I don't know if you know that. Even the single word or negative ones are well received. So please, help me become a better writer and _say something_.

Disclaimer: Square should pretty much own my life, they own everything else, including the peeps in this fic.

_

* * *

_Another damn party. Squall glanced about the room, noting once again how many different faces appeared. It seemed Rinoa knew everybody _and _their mother. I didn't help that she kept shooting him those flirtatious glances. Squall responded to the latest one with a glare and nestled deeper into the shadows.

Her glances hadn't been the only forward thing she had been doing either. For the past month on this latest mission waiting to fail she'd never passed an opportunity to touch him. Her comments also led his mind down paths he'd hoped he had finished with when he had hit puberty, but the girl's damn cockiness had his blood racing. Squall couldn't take much more of it. He was startled out of his reverie when his hand was grabbed and yanked forward. Stumbling a step or two to maintain his balance, Squall inspected the image of her hand in his. The only emotion he got from it was intoxicating infuriating, a very dangerous thing indeed. Laughing, Rinoa spun him around like a top.

"Dancing time!" Ever since that first time they had met, she'd never let him live down his initial fumbles with rhythm. Insisting they practice at all, especially in front of the public drove him nearly insane, her carefree and indifferent attitude towards his social standings made him want to pull all his hair out. She stepped on his foot, and the misstep caused him to glance at her, startled. She never made mistakes; this had to be intentional.

"Oops, sorry!" was all she got out before she dragged them again up and down the dance floor. He inspected her face, the cheer lighting up her eyes like it always did, but her cheeks were red and her laughter seemed a little too infectious for normal. Taking advantage of an arm spin, he subtly bent his head beside her mouth and smelled her breath. Alcohol. Spinning her back out, she stumbled when she reached the end of the twirl and he pulled lightly on her hand to keep her upright. She, having also compensated to remain standing, tripped over her own weight and landed heavily on his chest. Wagging her head from side to side, tossing her hair, her face scrunched up in a weird sort of frustrated expression. She pulled herself to a respectful distance, but not before she had lingered a moment too long trapped in his arms, her hands smoothing out the wrinkles in his vest and her breath fluttering across his face. A steely look came to his eye as he froze and adopted a rigid militaristic stance to keep her from moving him.

"Rinoa, may I speak with you?" Squall muttered through gritted teeth. He had reached his breaking point. It was time for her to suffer the consequences. She cocked her head to the side in a way that may have been adorable if not for the fact that he was so furious with her.

"Well, yeah. Of course." The look of confusion mixing with her flushed cheeks only seemed to heighten his anger.

"_Privately_," He hissed at her. She shrugged and allowed herself to be dragged from the spot light and down a nearly empty hall. She only seemed to get what he meant by private when he all but threw her into a side room and locked the door behind him.

"Squall? What are you…?" He didn't allow her to finish asking. He didn't want to have to say it. Possessively, his lips crushed against hers and he held her in an iron grip. He felt the shock go through her body as she stood perfectly still in response to his sudden reaction. A few seconds later, he eased his grip and allowed a small gap to form between their mouths.

"_STOP_ teasing me. I don't do glances. I don't do touching. I don't do laughing. And most of all _I don't do flirting._ So stop it. Please." Their close proximity allowed him to feel the giggle before she vocalized it. He nearly threw his arms up in dismay as she laughed at him.

"Is that why you're so uptight? I'm sorry Squall, but I can't help it. Flirting is what I do, it always has been. Although, if that's how you react, I just may have to up the ante with you: I like aggressive Squall!" He growled and pulled her close again. This was not how he imagined their first kiss would be like. Then again, he hadn't really imagined their first kiss at all. It all sort of jumped from frustration to naked flesh, skipping the buildup. There was a bit of perverse satisfaction he got from dominating her like this, and the fact he knew she liked it only spurred him on more spreading his hands down her sides, he picked her up, forcing her to straddle his waist. Not breaking their kiss, he walked to the nearest wall and practically slammed her into it. She arched into him, a small hiss of pain leaking between their mouths.

"Gently, Squall." She had forced a space between their lips, so he busied his mouth with her earlobe and neck, lightly nipping at her flesh, desperate to taste more. All of his pent up aggression from the last month came flooding out of him. He wanted her to know what she did to him. He wanted her to see the embarrassment she caused. He wanted her to know his anger. He wanted _her_. He slipped a hand up the skirt of her short white party dress. Her breath hitched as his gloved fingers trailed up her thigh and he pressed his tightened pants against her.

"Uh, Squall… what are you doing?" her question wafted down into his ear as he kissed lightly down her neck. He thought about it. What was he doing? Getting revenge. Teaching her a lesson. Being desperate… He didn't know how to respond. He stopped his antics and rested his head in the crook of her neck, his hand resting on her naked hip toying with the lace of her panties.

"…" His silence seemed to create a vacuum in the room, making everything seem muffled and still. He felt her hands reach under her chin to make him look at her. She searched his eyes for an answer he wasn't sure he wanted to give, but Squall couldn't hide anything in this moment.

"Do you want it?" she whispered, her voice thick with lustful meaning. Squall realized she was taking control of the situation, and he hated it. This was supposed to be a lesson for her, not another of her games. Staring back at her, his eyebrows twitched and she smirked. Suddenly he knew; he'd never had control, not even for the few moments it had taken to get them into this position. Rinoa had pushed him and prodded him specifically to see if she could, and how much it would take to get his austere personality to crumble. He was helpless against her. Oddly, this revelation didn't make him angry.

"…" Rinoa dipped her head forward and ran her breath over his skin, and he felt the goose-flesh rise in response.

"Then take it." Her whisper was barely audible. Squall instantly jumped into action, removing his hand from her skirt to pull the glove off with his teeth. Looking into her eyes, he reached between them and made quick work of the belts and fastening on his pants, pushing them down just far enough to free himself. Rinoa, in the meantime, ran her hands through his hair and angled her hips towards him, feeling his erection through her very thin panties. His fingers raced back up her thigh, arranging her skirt on the way and pulled the cloth of her undergarments to the side, rubbing his thumb up her slit. Squall couldn't keep the moan of desire from escaping his lips and the feel of her arousal. Shifting slightly, he placed himself at her entrance. Not even daring to think if this was the best course of action, he caught her lips as he slammed his member into her. Pounding furiously, he felt her tongue ask for entrance as she writhed against him. Sending out his own fleshy muscle out in response, they danced the oldest dance known to mankind, both responding to the other through unspoken truths. She knew he was lonely and even through his callous and unfeeling exterior, she could tell he needed a helping hand to experience life to the fullest. He responded to her playful childishness with quiet efficiency, guiding her from the background as she took the lead. She convulsed against him, her spine arching into him effectively broke their kiss as she was pushed closer to the edge. Squall's hands at her hips pulled her harder onto him as he felt his own impending climax surface. A short and quiet gasp was the only preemptive she gave for her orgasm, and her juices sliding around him finished the rise for him. Burying himself deep inside of her, he panted, waiting for his member to stop throbbing and his heart to stop racing. Her hands relaxed their grip on his shoulders and slid around him, holding him as they both got into a more logical frame of mind.

"Wow." Squall could feel her heart beating against his chest, the rhythmic drum reminding him of how they got here in the first place.

"Are we going to practice this now, too?" Rinoa stared at him for a moment before she registered his question. Her answer? Full, throaty and loud laughter.  


* * *

~dragon aurora


End file.
